The Secret Between Us
by Misty78
Summary: And the reason I didn't give the person in this a name was so you could come up with who Dots happens to be banging on your own.


He's always gentle. So, so gentle. Every night you feel him, hear him, shudder when he touchs you. He knows all the right ways to make you move, and you wonder where he learned it from: his teeth finding all those little places you didn't even know you had. Even now, you could close your eyes and remember every place he touched. Every spot he found to make you louder. But you can't help that... he does it on purpose. He acts like its so easy, like discussing the weather.

And it doesn't help when you can replay everything in the back of your mind

It starts when you crawl over his lap while watching TV. When you attach your lips to his neck, running your tongue along every piece of skin you can reach, your fingers going up and down his hips in the softest manner you can. When he leans his head back and moans, his glowing eyes half open when you pull away to focus on his face as your fingers slowly, ever so fuckin' slowly unzip his jeans. You can hear the soft click when his pants come undone, and the way his body gets tense: You glance down at his fingers gripping the sides of the couch, and your body already feels on fire.

With a smirk, you let your eyes travel back up to his face, drinking in the sight. His eyes fanned open, his face twisted in lust, his teeth coming out to naw at his own lips. His brows creased ever so slightly, staring at you with a look so desperate it makes you chuckle, proud of yourself at that moment.

God, he's so fucking hot.

But you have little time to dwell on that. You start moving your hips back and forth, and by now you know just where to grind: Just so you get the pleasure of watching him lean his head back once more, his lower body slowly jutting out, making it easier to move for you. You smirk and start moving in cute little circles, and you can tell he's bearly holding onto his self control, which he happens to have a great deal of. But right now he's losing it with every sway of your hips.

"Mmf, Galahad..."

You lean in and lick up his stubble, reaching his ear, laughing low and lusty, just enought to make him groan in reponse. He hasn't made a noise this entire time, and you long for his deep, monotone voice to ring out the way you love it the most. Your body tingles at the very memory of it.

You take your hand and run it down his chest, gripping hold of that long black tie: But instead of tugging it off, you scrap a single finger down it and go for his buttons, leaving marks on his soft green flesh with your lips and teeth.

He knows what you're doing. You've done it many times before.

The tie never comes off.

He moans once more, his body skaking, his legs moving to wrap around your hips. But you stop him, slipping his leg away with a single hand, feeling yourself glow inside at the idea of having total control. But you know you can't keep this going for mucn longer. He was about to lose it, biting his lips fully now, sinking his fingernails against your hips: His other hand rising to slip up your shirt, exposing the small of your back.

And deep inside, you know you can't handle it much longer as well. You need him... you want him. A burning want, something you have limited control on. And the way he ran his finger up your back and tangled his fingers in your hair was only making it worse.

Dammit, he knew just how to make it hard to be a tease: By being one in return.

Time to make turn things up a noch.

"You know what I want, right?"

You whisper it, dirty and low, pushing his shirt off and exposing his chest... running your hands down it, making sure to drag your fingernails as well. He always loved it when you did that. He whimpers in reponse, his voice taking that rare high pitch that makes you just wanna explode.

You have him where you want him now.

"I want you to fuck me. James. Do it."

He loves it when your demanding.

He doesn't answer, standing up suddenly and taking you with, picking you up and wrapping your legs around his hips. He yanks you into a hard, rough kiss, his leather like tongue invading your mouth in the most amazing way possible: You run your fingers through his hair and return the kiss. Its nothing but lips, tongue, and teeth while he takes you to the bedroom... and before you can even blink, he's got you on the bed, crawling over you and kissing everywhere a mouth can reach. Its too much, too soon, and if your body wasn't on fire before, it was in flames now. You feel the tingle of his teeth sinking against the skin of your jaw. He always goes there first. He loves the jaw. And the way you arch against him when he grunts and runs his tongue over the fresh bite mark.

This is more like it.

But you want more.

And you know how to get it.

You roll over and push him against the bed, backing away, making sure his eyes were on you. And they were. Glued to you with a passionate glow, hazy and soft. That was the lust sick look you were looking for.

You slowly lift your shirt up and over your head, watching it fall to the flow. You don't even look at him yet, letting your pants fall to the floor: and then slowly, as slowly as possible, you push down the last bit of clothing covering you. You look back up, your face split in a crooked grin, the side of your mouth turned upwords and your eyebrows narrowed.

And he stares.

His glowing eyes the widest you've ever seen them, his mouth falling open: you watch it happen. He shifts, his mouth twitching. He still remains quiet, watching and waiting, looking about ready to just snap then and there.

Damn, thats the best look you think you could ever get from him.

With a laugh, you walk up, swaying your hips... crawling ontop of him and tipping his chin up for a kiss. You savor every feel of his hands moving over your body- his fingers stroking, tracing, sending shivers up you: leaving a tingling trail in their path. You feel your head get dizzy, and your lips go numb. The sensations are too much, his body rubbing against you now, and after he kicks off the rest of his clothes, gripping your hips to lower you down to the place he wants you to go.

Yeah, thats it...

And he's in. Moving, kissing, flipping over until your on your back. He moves his lips away, swaying his hips around and around, pumping hard. It takes your body a good few minutes to resister the fact he's there, moving: Making love to you. But when it clicks, you moan, loud and clear, arching to offer him more of you. You lean your head against the pillow while he thrusts, closing your eyes and letting him take you. Consume you. Push in and out, his white tuffs tickling your cheek when he leans down to press his face against the pillow as well.

You don't move a muscle. You hold still, you allow him to take control. You let him have you, slide against you like a puzzle.

You're all his now.

The sounds he makes could very well kill you.

Grunting, growling, whispering your name against that pillow. He moves his hips down, arching them, almost: reaching that place that makes you see stars under your closed eyelids everytime. God, you don't want to come, not yet... but the way he had you gasping and panting under him makes you wonder how much longer you can take this.

You feel your hands move up to touch his back, dragging your nails down him, and you know you've left marks. He snarls low at that, and kisses you hard, frantic, moaning against your open mouth. Its so good, so slow: yet fast. Gentle, yet rough.

This is the reason you let him set the pace.

Where he learned his techniques from, you'll never know.

But theres more important things to worry about as he thrusts into you, rougher now, pulling your hips up to meet his with each downword movememt.

And with a cry of a name, you lose it.

You see stars, colors, white and then black. Moaning, panting, bearly aware of his own groaning. When you finish, you feel him fall against you with a little noise, peppering your neck in kisses.

"Looks like we missed the TV special, eh?"

He chuckles at the way your voice sounds, soft and quiet: rumbling with post orgasm weakness.

Or whatever you call it.

"Yes, it looks we we did."

He speaks for the first time since this started, nuzzling your cheek. But you don't mind, you hardly watch TV anyway. With your arms around him, his cool body mixed with yours, which is burning like coals... you wouldn't wanna be anywhere else.

You sigh, reaching your hand to grasp the black lace hanging from his neck and hold it like a teddy bear.

Yes, those are the memories you keep close. They play like a movie in your head until the next time you come home to his soft eyes once more... just to do it all over again.

And you made sure the tie remains through it all.


End file.
